


Light

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Inspired By Tumblr, Light and Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is drawn to the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/43499272466/spn-fic-light).

Ruby was always drawn to the light.

To the world above, more than anything. She’s fought her way topside a dozen times with nothing but the will for it. Dedication, Tammi called it, and she was rewarded for it, long ago.

But there’s a different kind of light in the Pit. Hell may be darkness and blood but it is also tongues of flame which can hypnotise. Ruby has danced too close to the fire, and she always expected to get burned.

That’s the path that led her to Lilith. The Queen is a spotlight in the cave-dark, a streak of white which burns with weakness perverted. She is nuclear, the light which destroys all. Ruby has sacrificed much to be cast into that shadow.

Then she met Anna, the quiet human girl who burned to ash before her and rose again like the sun. She watches in silence, she soothes with a touch, she walks on air. Her power is creation and life.

Ruby is darkness incarnate, and she speaks with the Devil’s tongue. The touch of an angel could light her up like the fourth of July.

It wouldn’t be the first time she’s burned.


End file.
